Heavy Mecha
The first heavy Mecha become available at Level 27. Mid-level players, between Levels 30 and 50, should consider purchasing several Mecha in this category. For high-level players, above Level 50, they are essentially mandatory. To put things in perspective, the heaviest of the heavy Mecha weigh more than any modern tank, and their weapons have been known to gouge permanent chasms and craters into a planet's surface. ---- Cindron (55 tons, 110 niodes): '''See the Cindron article. '''Warg (55 tons, 120 crystals): Created from a civilian design in the 3290s, as a response to the attacks of Xerxes and Toshiko. An ice-themed Mecha which resembles the Nifthel, and is typically treated as (and occasionally mistaken for) another medium class. Namtar (60 tons, 160 crystals): '''A generalist Mecha, with no special damage bonuses. Its Shield (4) ability is offset by its Kickback, making it unpopular compared to the Cindron and Buchis, but its armor is unusually high for a heavy Mecha. '''Buchis (60 tons, 120 niodes): '''The Buchis strongly resembles the Namtar in appearance, but its damage bonuses favor being armed with projectile and missile weapons. It also has Crit-Kill, instead of Shield and Kickback. '''Orester (65 tons, 175 crystals): An up-scaled iMech that trades Crit-Kill and Speed for a damage bonus to missiles. It still has the standard iMech affinity for projectile weapons, however. Smilodon (65 tons, 130 niodes): See the Smilodon article. Megazome (65 tons, 140 niodes): '''Like the Fides, this is a six-legged polyped. Supposedly, Megazomes require two pilots rather than one, but this has no effect in-game, where their only distinguishing features (at least until they are upgraded) are Crit-Kill and Slow. '''Krampus (70 tons, 190 crystals): '''A projectile-oriented polyped with Freeze. Like most of the heavy and larger Mecha, the Krampus takes a penalty to Speed rather than recieving a bonus; specifically, it has Speed -10. '''Inferno (70 tons, 145 niodes): '''A variant of the Orester that behaves like a Cindron. As its name implies, this Mecha specializes in fire weapons, complementing them with Splash while defending itself from enemy counter-attack with Shield (2). '''Freon (70 tons, 200 crystals): '''Freons have an amusing Simpsons-inspired backstory, as well as a Slow ability which complements their affinity for ice-based weapons. But with a Speed "bonus" of -20, and the low speed ice weapons already have, a lot of equipment and upgrades are needed to make Freons viable. '''Sever (75 tons, 130 niodes): '''Excels with both laser and ice weapons, to which it applies both Freeze and Slow. Severs also start with 10 weapon slots, an impressive number for a heavy Mecha. '''Ammonite (75 tons, 100 crystals): A real bargain, although with -22 Speed this is the slowest heavy Mecha in the game. Like its predecessor, the Hoplite, an Ammonite is most effective when upgrades are used to unlock its built-in force fields. '''Dilophos (75 tons, 130 niodes): '''A mixed bag, combining Fork and Precision with a vulnerability to lasers, missiles, and fire weapons. Like the Sever, it begins with 10 weapon slots, two of which come equipped with the unique "Kaos Beam" lasers. '''Bishop (75 tons, 300 crystals): '''Contrary to their description, Bishops are not particularly handy with ice weapons. But they do get a bonus to laser damage, plus the Freeze and 3X Damage modifiers. '''Rook (75 tons, 140 niodes): '''Rooks were originally designed for deployment alongside Bishops, but can be equally useful with other Mecha. Every one of its 10 weapon slots should be devoted to missiles; a Rook comes with a unique type of missile weapon called the "Tandem Bomb", which is not available through the Buy tab. Category:Mechs